In general, since for the movement discomfort people, the old and the weak, and the handicapped it is inconvenient or impossible to walk for oneself, they rely on an electrically driven scooter or a wheelchair for easy movement. In addition, the electrically driven scooter is used at the golf course or the like to be able to move along the green. The present invention is applicable to the electrically driven scooter, the wheelchair, and the like, and in particular, is effectively applied to the specification where a armrest is folded, and accordingly hereinafter the electrically driven scooter will be taken as an example for explanation.
The electrically driven scooter is mainly used in the outdoor movement, and the users have experienced a lot of inconveniences from the strong direct ray, the rain and the like in the daytime when the direct ray is strong or in the rainy day.
To remove such inconveniences, there has been suggested an awning board which is mounted on the electrically driven scooter for interrupting the direct ray, the rain and the snow.
The conventional awning board can achieve the purpose of interruption of the sun ray and the like by being mounted on the electrically driven scooter, however, there is a problem in that since it did not take the folding of an armrest into consideration, it cannot be applied to the electrically driven scooter provided with the foldable armrest. It is because although in the electrically driven scooter the armrest is constructed in foldable type to make the user easily and conveniently get on and off the electrically driven scooter, when the awning board is mounted, the armrest cannot be folded and laid down. Furthermore, since the conventional awning board is a fixation type, there is an inconvenience that the space between the awning board and the seat is very narrow, so that the user has to bow his body to get on and off.
Of course, the awning board can be used without being fixed to the foldable armrest but only being fixed to the body (seat and the like), however, there is a problem in that in the structure of the electrically driven scooter and the awning board, the awning board cannot be securely mounted so that a severe vibration occurs when the electrically driven scooter moves.